


Surprise

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Happy, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Summary: It's a good day.Disclaimer: A. A. Milne and others own the rights, not me.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truthwritaslies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/gifts).



They played together that day, all the way to dusk when the shadows crept across the grass and the sun stained everything in shades of gold and orange, and Christopher Robin made them all flower crowns, except for Kanga, who wore a flower necklace. Eeyore found the sweetest grass, better than Pooh's honey, and Tigger bounced the highest he'd ever bounced before. 

Even the rain didn't stop them, and the soft rainbow that bloomed afterward was the prettiest Kanga had ever seen, and even Eeyore had to say it was a good day, just this once.


End file.
